The Train
by wandb
Summary: Bella has been working long hours. After a particularly long week, Edward surprises her after work. Will their encounter make up for her long hours? All human one-shot. Rated M for language and lemons. Submitted for the Love through Lemons contest.


**The Train:**

BPOV

I ran out the door of work at exactly 9:00, eager to get home, have a glass of wine and relax with my boyfriend, Edward. I'd been working late for the past two weeks and had been so stressed with an upcoming deadline that I just wanted to see him. I knew he felt neglected and I wanted to make it up to him. I couldn't wait.

I was on the train platform waiting when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Hey, what the..." I jerked around, irritated, and saw Edward standing right behind me.

"Don't hit me. I just wanted to surprise you. You've been so stressed lately that I thought I'd come and sweep you away. I went by your office, but Jane said you just left," he said playfully, with his hands up in a defensive position in front of his face. "Still, it's nice to know that you don't let just anyone come up and put their arms around you, especially at night."

"No, I don't so you'd better watch it, buddy," I said, faking indignation and poking at his chest. "I'm just so happy to see you! You've just made my day." I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug.

When the train came, we hopped on and grabbed a seat in the last car, which was unexpectedly empty.

"Hey, we get the whole car to ourselves," I exclaimed, looking over my shoulder to face Edward.

"Good, I've got big plans for you, Bella," Edward said seductively, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed circles on my stomach.

"Is that so?" I was willing to play along and I ground my ass back into him, taking note that he was already hard. I liked that I had that effect on him.

"Yeah, it is. I've missed you, baby. I need you and I'm not sure I can wait until we get home." He slid his hands down my skirt as he pulled me back into him.

"Edward, we're in public. People can see us. I don't think we should be doing this," I replied softly.

"We're the only ones here. It's late. Look around, no one will see us," he said, convincingly.

He guided me to a seat in the back and scooted in, allowing me the aisle. His arm went around me instinctively and I snuggled into his side.

"Looks like you have missed me, Edward," I said staring down at the erection straining against his pants.

"You have no idea," he laughed.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I reached down and stroked him through his pants. He threw his head back at the feeling.

"Fuck, Bella. If you keep that up, I can't be held responsible for what I do to you," he groaned in his velvety voice.

"Who says I want you responsible? Let me do this for you," I said, looking up at him playfully as I started to unbutton his pants.

I pulled his pants and his boxers down and wrapped my hand around his throbbing erection. After looking around the car one last time, I ducked my head down and licked the tip of his cock. He moaned loudly at the contact, which just inspired me to continue. I took his length into my mouth as deep as I could and used my hand to capture what my mouth couldn't. Slowly, I began to move up and down his length letting my tongue swirl around the tip as I pulled him out.

"Oh shit that feels good…just like that," Edward groaned as his hands moved to the back of my head to gently guide my movements.

I took him all the way in my mouth again, this time flattening out my tongue and running it along the underside of his cock. The way his body reacted to what I was doing made the wetness pool between my legs. I picked up my pace and got into a steady rhythm as Edward bucked his hips up to meet my mouth. His face was so beautiful when he was being pleasured. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue licked his lips as the pleasure ran through him. His face was flush and sweating slightly. I rejoiced in having this power over his body.

Just as I felt he was getting heavily aroused, he stopped me and grabbed my hips. He pulled me over to straddle him lifting my skirt to my waist, allowing me to sit fully on his lap.

"I don't want to come yet. I want to make this last," he grunted.

EPOV

She had no idea how fucking crazy she drove me. I wanted to come as soon as her mouth covered my cock. She was so soft and warm and I almost blew my load when she looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. The beauty that she possessed and the fact that she was mine made what she was doing to me that much better. I was the luckiest guy in the fucking world. We had never done anything like this before and it was sexy as hell.

But I wanted her to enjoy it too so I stopped her, much to my chagrin. I pulled her into my lap, lifting her skirt as I went. Fuck me, she had on lace panties. It WAS my lucky day.

"I don't want to come yet. I want to make this last." I managed to get out as I positioned her on my lap, kissing her neck frantically as if she was going to disappear the very next minute.

She leaned in and kissed me softly but I needed more. I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately as I held her as close to me as I could. I opened my mouth to her and she responded with intensity as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and tilted her head slightly. With the increased access, I met her tongue and gently sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. Kissing Bella was so intimate it was like she was baring her soul to me with the simplest touches.

I pulled at her top to untuck it from her skirt as I slid my hands to her side. She was so warm and her skin felt incredible. She ground her hips into my painful erection in response. I wanted more. As I moved up the side of her body, I took her shirt with me until I revealed her navy blue, lace bra. I slipped her shirt up and over her head, throwing it on the seat next to us. Her breasts were perfectly contained within her bra and heaved with her breath. They practically begged for me to touch them. I reached around her back to unhook her bra as she stared intently at me. When her breasts were finally free of the bra, I wasted no time. I brought my hands around and cupped a breast in each hand.

She threw her head back and arched into my touch. Her chest was just inches away from my face and I couldn't resist her. I sat up and kissed her neck and collarbone, gradually moving down until I reached her breasts. I took one breast in my mouth as I continued to cup and massage them both. She whimpered in response and pushed her chest into me. My cock twitched at the sight of her, almost naked in front of me. It was dark outside, so the only light in the car came from passing city lights which illuminated her face and body perfectly. She looked stunning.

Not able to control myself any longer, I reached my hand down to her panties, took them in my hand and yanked down hard, causing them to rip free of her body.

"I'll get you a new pair," I said, breathing heavily and smiling through my teeth as I continued to suck on her breast.

I moved my hand back to her center to find her dripping wet and ready for me.

"See what you do to me?" she moaned.

"Baby, I intend to do a lot more than that to you," I said, as I slipped a finger inside of her.

"Fuck Edward, that's so good," she said as she put her head on my shoulder and started kissing my neck.

I continued to move my finger in and out of her gradually adding another one. She was so tight and my cock twitched in anticipation. Bella's hands were on the back of my neck as she began to lick and suck on my ear. I was losing control quickly.

I reached down between us, grabbed my throbbing cock and positioned it at her entrance.

"Bella, look at me baby," I said, almost losing my ability to control myself.

She looked up and put her forehead on mine as I slowly pushed into her. We both moaned loudly at the new sensation. I held still for a moment, relishing the way she felt, enveloping me. The light danced on her body and she looked so fucking sexy.

"Edward…please…more," she gasped, as she put both hands into my hair, gently massaging my scalp. Her forehead was still resting on mine and our eyes were fixed on each other.

I grabbed her hips and began to lift her up off my cock. She braced herself on the seat behind me and slammed back into me, allowing me to penetrate her even deeper. She obviously enjoyed the deeper connection as much as I did because she let out the sexiest fucking moan I've ever heard. She continued to pick up the pace and move on top of me as I lifted my hips to meet her. It seemed like I couldn't get close enough to her. I ran my hands slowly up her back with my fingers spread wide, hoping to cover as much of her skin as I could. We were both lost in each other and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

"I'm close, baby," I managed to say in between breaths.

"Oh God, me too. Make me come, Edward."

Hearing those words out of her mouth made me want to give this woman the world. I reached down in between us to gently rub her clit, which earned me a throaty moan.

"Yes, baby…..right there," she whispered, as she continued to move herself up and down my length.

"Yes…Edward…I'm gonna come." She threw her head back with a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

I felt her walls contract against my cock and her body spasm from the sheer power of her release. She continued to move and I frantically thrust up into her as my orgasm ripped through me.

She lowered her head to my shoulder, breathing heavily as her hands came down around my neck.

"Bella," I couldn't even finish what I was saying.

"I know, baby. I know," she sighed, giving me a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose.

We both knew I didn't need to say more. It was a perfect moment with the perfect woman. How could I possibly put that into words?


End file.
